


wake up call

by triforced



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, pure tooth rotting fluff, that's all i have to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triforced/pseuds/triforced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yamaguchi sleeps, his mouth hangs open slightly, his flyaway hair is out of control and sticks up at crazy angles, and only one half of his body remains tucked under the sheets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wake up call

When Yamaguchi sleeps, his mouth hangs open slightly, his flyaway hair is out of control and sticks up at crazy angles, and only one half of his body remains tucked under the sheets.

It's always just one half. Yamaguchi can start off bundled in tight with the sheets up to his chin, but after a while his arm slithers out and he flings it over his head, and a while after that he kicks his leg free, where it hangs off the bed, usually. That is, unless he's rolled on his side, in which case his leg invades Tsukishima's little bubble of personal space - except when they share a bed, there's actually no such thing as personal space, they've both got long limbs and keeping track of them is a hassle, but he likes to pretend he has some. For the sake of appearances.

Not that Tsukishima has any right to get hung up about appearances, he's the uncool loser who enjoys watching Yamaguchi while he's sleeping and, as a consequence, has counted the exact number of freckles dusted across the bridge of his nose (twenty-three). The information might come in handy some day, you never know.

Yamaguchi spends a lot of time in Tsukishima's bed, is the problem. He sleeps over at least once every couple weeks, though Tsukishima has a suspicion they're headed toward a weekly arrangement, now that they're kind of a thing or whatever. Kind of. They haven't exactly defined their relationship and Tsukishima isn't in any hurry to do so; he's pretty content with the nebulous nature of what goes on between them and they aren't disgusting about it, they don't carry on in public even if there are times Yamaguchi nudges his foot beneath their desks at school or shoots him a smile that clearly isn't platonic. Point is, Yamaguchi is a frequent flier when it comes to Tsukishima's bed, so Tsukishima has had plenty of opportunities to watch him.

In his defense, he only does it if he wakes up first or is the last to fall asleep, so he's not a _total_ weirdo. Yamaguchi's probably done the same thing to him, even.

He is just, and Tsukishima cringes at himself for thinking this, such an adorable disaster while he sleeps. You can't look away from him, you can't bite back a dopey grin or put a moratorium on the slew of embarrassing nonsense your brain babbles at you and that you pray will never see daylight. Or at least, Tsukishima can't. He's tried. It's stupid, how much he's tried, with absolutely no payoff. So he doesn't try anymore, as mortifying as the entire ridiculous production is.

Maybe this is what happens, when you're part of a thing (kind of). He's never been part of a thing (kind of) before, so he has no frame of reference. All he knows is Yamaguchi currently occupies his bed with him and he's asleep, favoring his side, which means his leg is all up in Tsukishima's business - draped over his hip, because he's on his side, too, facing Yamaguchi. He likes the weight of Yamaguchi's leg on his hip, more than he'd ever, ever admit out loud.

Something fizzles pleasantly inside him when Yamaguchi's mouth opens and closes and he nuzzles his cheek against the pillow and pieces of hair fall in his face and - yup, there's the dopey grin, Tsukishima knows he's doing it and he hates himself a little but not enough to stop, not enough to roll away from Yamaguchi and slam his own pillow down over his face (he...may have done that a couple times, and it never helped much). God, he's a sap. He's a sap and he has _no chill_ _at all_ , not internally, anyway, and part of him wonders if this is the start of an existential crisis or if he's already in the middle of one. Ugh, whatever.

And then he gets a horrible idea, it just sticks in his head, grapples on even tighter when he attempts to shove it right the hell out, like an annoying barnacle. His body inches closer of its own accord and he realizes, yeah, I am going to do this, and if he could give himself a dead-eyed stare, he would.

Tsukishima brushes his lips against Yamaguchi's nose. And then his mouth. And Yamaguchi makes a noise, a tiny, sleepy noise akin to a sigh and it might just be the cutest thing Tsukishima has ever heard in his entire life, if he, you know, paid attention to cute things or used the term 'cute' in any context other than as a form of mockery.

Such a sap.

He kisses Yamaguchi again. Because wow, what a great decision.

"Mm...Tsukki..."

Oh no. Next, he's gonna make some sort of really gross noise back, he can feel it, he -

"Tsukki?"

Yamaguchi blinks at him like a confused woodland forest animal, and Tsukishima gives him the dead-eyed stare he meant to give himself.

"Your leg is heavy, Yamaguchi," he says, by way of explanation.

Yamaguchi blushes to the roots of his hair, but he doesn't remove his leg. "It isn't _that_ heavy."

"How would you know? You aren't the one smothered under it."

He looks scandalized. "I - I don't smother!" After a beat, he frowns a bit uncertainly. "Do I smother you? Really?" The frown becomes accusatory. "You kissed me. That's a dumb way of telling somebody they're smothering you, Tsukki."

Fair point. Regardless, Tsukishima rolls his eyes. "Maybe you need to keep your face to yourself, then, if you can't control the rest of your body."

Yamaguchi makes a strangled sound, but rather than back off, he hitches his leg up further, curls it in, and gives Tsukishima a petulant kiss on the lips, his face all pink and scrunched up. "So - so there," he says.

"Pathetic. I should make you sleep on the floor," is Tsukishima's reply, and he smirks a little when he says it, if only just to see Yamaguchi pout.

"Tsuuukkiiiii, that's mean."

"Yeah," he says, slinging his arm around Yamaguchi and maneuvering them so Yamaguchi's head is tucked under his chin. "I know. Go back to sleep."

"Jerk," Yamaguchi murmurs affectionately, snuggling close. It doesn't take long for his breathing to even out.

Such a sap, Tsukishima thinks.

But he supposes it isn't that bad, as long as he's discreet about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I MISSED MY BOYS SO MUCH. As always, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> (FORGOT TO SAY - I do have a tumblr! I am at 'ashooree,' let's be friends y'all.)


End file.
